Alternate
by Rina Meunier
Summary: What if Rina didn't grow up on earth? What would she be like and what about her relationship with a certain android?
1. Chapter 1

**I had this in my head for quite a while and wanted to start this project in alternate timelines. I hope you like it.**

* * *

_"Why are you leaving me here, Grandpa? Did I do something wrong?"_

He sighed._ "No, Little one. It's not your fault. This is just for your own good. I only wish to know the two of you saf_e." Saren placed a hand over his great-granddaughter's belly.

She sniffed and tears filled her eyes. He hated to see her cry. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed the top of her head. When he pulled away he pulled the hood of her cape over her head and handed her a thick book.

_"Give this to the people who find you. It explains a couple of things they should know. Don't worry."_

She nodded sadly. He stroked a strand of blond hair behind her ear then turned and stepped back into the other world.

She lowered her hand when the portal closed.

* * *

"We are entering orbit, Sir."

"Are there any live signs, Mr. Data?"

"Positive, Captain. One or two life signs, I have no exact sensor readings but they appear humanoid."

"Number One, ready an away team."

"Aye, Sir. Data, Lt. Yar, Counselor Troi, follow me."

They went into the transporter room and beamed down.

The moment they materialized on the sandy surface, Troi dropped to her knees.

"Deanna, what's the matter?" Riker asked.

"I sense sadness, loneliness and great fear and despair."

"Where?"

Troi pointed towards a small river. Then Data heard it.

"Sir, I believe I hear somebody cry. A woman."

They went closer. The sobbing grew louder and a figure in a black cape came into sight.

It sat up and turned around suddenly. All they could see was the skirt of a long light-blue dress and long blond-golden hair, bound into two loose braids with silver rings on the end of each one resting in her lap.

"It is alright. We mean you no harm," Riker said and approached her.

She responded with a catlike hiss and scooted further away. He moved again and was now close enough to touch her.

Before Riker even knew what was going on she had extended her fingernails into four-inch claws and scratched him right across his face.

Yar raised her phaser when Data called her back.

"Do not fire, Lieutenant. She is only trying to protect herself and her child."

"Her child?"

He nodded. He had seen the woman's round belly. "She is pregnant."

Troi lifted her hands to show the frightened girl that she was not armed. "No one's going to hurt you."

She finally could put a hand on the other's shoulder. "We can't leave her here."

"Commander, I found something here."

Riker went over to Data who had a thick book and a huge bottle with red liquid in his hands.

"Let's beam back and then look at these." He wiped some blood from his cheek. "I believe she's not the only one who should go to sickbay."

* * *

"Dear Sir or Madam

The woman is my great-granddaughter Katharina, or rather Queen Katharina-Sarina Justitia of Puvlagon.

Puvlagon is, by your standards, a medieval world far away from everything you have ever encountered.

I do not know if you believe in magic but Puvlagon is one of many magical worlds in the universe.

When you analyze the bottle's content you will find it to be animal blood. And if you examine Katharina you will realize that she is not human.

I know how weird that must sound to you but Katharina is a vampire just as me and her unborn child.

Do not worry. She is used to animal blood and would never bite a human if she can help it.

I believe you are wondering why I left her alone on an empty planet.

You see, Katharina was married at the age of 15 to a man who did not treat her well. As a fact he did not even stop beating her when she told him that she carries his child.

My only desire is to protect the two from him. Katharina cannot stand up for herself because she is magically bonded to him. You will find more information in the book I left behind.

I know I am asking much of you but I have to. Please protect her and bring her to a safe location.

I do not know if you have noticed. Katharina cannot understand you. The only language she speaks is Puvlagonian. Some basics about the language are in the book as well.

If it is not too much trouble, I would like to ask you to teach her English and some basic human behavior. It could be that she has to live among them for the rest of her never-ending life.

She cannot return. It would be her certain death.

Thank you.

Yours sincerely,

Saren of Puvlagon"

Data looked up from the letter.

The senior staff sat in the observation lounge to discuss the subject. Dr. Crusher had taken a good look at Katharina.

"It can be. She has fangs in her mouth, drinks blood and doesn't respond well to too much light. We will have to give her skin some protection. But that's not all. She has some really bat like features. She can emit and hear ultrasound."

She put the rings on the table. "I had to cut them out of her hair because they were weakening her and could be a danger for the baby. And I found this in her boot." She put down a knife with a long blade. "Considering her situation I think its purpose is self-defense."

"What do we do with her?" asked the captain.

"I want to have her on board at least until the child is born. Birth will be in one or two months. I can't be more concrete because I don't know how long a vampire's pregnancy takes."

"Then we will see about anything else later. Where is she?"

"She is waiting outside. I didn't understand what she said even after she stopped talking in frequencies too high for me to hear but she insisted on coming here."

Picard nodded and Dr. Crusher motioned Katharina inside, dimming the lights slightly.

She now wore a sickbay gown and her open hair went down to the mid of her thighs.

She went over to Riker and fell to her knees in front of him, bowing her head.

Data had read the information at hand and could explain. "She wishes to apologize for scratching you."

Riker smiled. "Apology accepted. Can't blame a mother for wanting to protect her child."

Data translated it for her. She gave a nod and stood back up then dropped a curtsy.

"She greets us," Data said.

"Can't she talk?"

"She can but as a married woman she is not allowed to talk to other men. And certainly not as a divorced woman. By cutting these rings out of her hair she shows that she has 'betrayed' her husband and put deep shame on herself and her Family by their laws she is not worthy of anything anymore. Her husband has even the right to kill her."

Tasha looked shocked. "He can kill her just like that?"

"Yes. In her world women do not count anything. When they marry or have sex they become the man's property. He could do anything he wants to her."

"So that's why this Saren took her away. He must care about her very much. Mr. Data, as you know all these things I want you to guide her during her time onboard and teach her our habits and language."

"Yes, captain." He went over to her, bowed then told her.

She nodded and briefly locked her ice-blue eyes with his.

Data helped her up and guided her to the quarters provided for her.

She went to bed and he sat down in the living area to prepare her first lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

One week had passed. Data had done his best to teach her. He didn't expect her to understand everything but because she never talked or even looked into his eyes he couldn't know how much she understood.

They sat in Ten-Forward, trying various drinks. Maybe one was to her liking.

She put the glass to her lips and took a sip. Her eyes went wide and she began coughing.

Data went around the table and carefully patted her back until she stopped.

"I believe we should try something else," he stated more to himself.

"Thank you."

Data's eyes widened. "Did you just speak English?"

She nodded.

"And you can understand me when I speak English?"

She nodded again. "I believe so."

"But only one week ago you could not understand a single word."

She shrugged. "I am a quick learner."

"It would appear so. But be that as it may, what is wrong? Why did you choke? Are you alright?"

"The baby. It…kicked. Ouw! And it still does," she whimpered.

He helped her up. "I will help you to sickbay."

Dr. Crusher smiled at the tricorder readings. "It is alright. It's going to be uncomfortable but it is normal." She waited for Data to translate.

Instead Katharina nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Crusher."

The doctor looked at the android. "She understands us properly and even talks?"

"Yes. I too was quite surprised."

"Amazing. Well, it would be best if you get her to her quarters. She needs to relax."

So Data accompanied her to her door but before he could leave she called him back.

"Would it be inappropriate to ask you to stay? I feel…lonely and lost."

Data considered it. "It is not inappropriate. I will comply gladly if it makes you feel better."

They stepped inside and she put on a wide, long nightgown.

He led her to her bed and covered her with the blanket. Then he took a chair from the kitchen, carried it into the bedroom and sat down next to the bed.

"Thank you, Commander. For everything."

"You are welcome. Shall we talk until you fall asleep?"

She nodded but grimaced.

"The baby?"

"Yes."

He reached out to touch her but reconsidered. In her culture no one but her husband was supposed to touch her.

"You want to feel it too?"

Data looked confused. As an answer she took his hand and placed it on her belly.

Now he felt it. The child was very restless.

"Marvelous."

"Yes, it is a little marvel," she said with a small smile.

"Indeed."

"What happens to us when the child is born?"

"I do not know. But we will make sure that you are not alone."

He looked at their hands. His hand lay on top of her stomach and hers over his hand.

He took her hand in his and gently rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "That feels nice. It's the first time some one's so gentle."

"Your husband is not?" Data asked. He knew from the letter that that man didn't treat her well but even men who beat their women could be gentle every now and then.

She shook her head. "He doesn't have to. As long as he gets me pregnant he can do it however he wants. When we created the baby it…hurt a lot."

"He did not pleasure you or gave you time to become aroused?"

"I don't know what pleasure and arousal feel like so I can't tell. We just did the act and that's the end of the story."

Data couldn't believe his ears. "How can a man treat his own wife like this?"

She frowned. "He has the right to do so. I'm his." She looked away suddenly.

"What is wrong?"

"I just thought about what happens when he finds us. I'm…scared." Her voice sounded like she was close to crying.

He thought for a moment. "Do you know what a hug is?"

"Yes, my great-grandfather sometimes gave me one," she sobbed.

"Would you mind if I hug you? You appear to need it."

She looked at him in surprise but then stood up. He did the same and carefully took her into his arms, stroking her head and back as he had seen humans do it often. He felt her arms going around him and heard her trying to keep her tears in check.

"You do not have to hold back. I know that you are not allowed to express your feelings in your culture but here you can. Cry if you need it."

Her shoulders shook as she began to cry openly into his shoulder. He kept stroking her.

She pulled back after a moment. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. Are you feeling better?"

She nodded. "Yes, Commander. Much better."

"Please just call me Data. It is more appropriate in this context."

She smiled a little. "Then would you mind calling me Katharina? I don't need the title anymore if I'll never return to my home."

He smiled back. "Alright, Katharina."

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What are you? You don't smell like blood and sweat like your comrades. You smell…neutral."

Data nodded. He had heard about the sensitivity of her nose.

"I am an android. A machine like the ones you have seen…"

"No. You're not like the other machines. You are a really nice guy. No matter what you are made of."

He half-smiled. "Thank you. That is the nicest thing a woman has ever said to me."

She smiled brightly. "You are welcome." She kissed his cheek.

"Why did you do that?"

"I have read that it is a sign of affection and gratitude. I like you, Data and I am very grateful for you spending time with me."

He tucked her back into her bed. "No problem. I will be there whenever you need me."

She took his hand after he had sat down. "What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"We will talk to the captain. Now that you speak our language we have some questions for you."

She nodded. "I will answer them as good as I can."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Now sleep. You need it. I will be still here when you awake."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I believe the right phrase is: Goodnight, Data."

He smiled. "Pleasant dreams, Katharina."

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Two months had passed since the talk with the senior staff. The explanation for Katharina's ability to learn English within one week had been simple – she was autistic.

Further they knew nothing about her because she didn't remember anything of her life before the bonding ritual at the age of 15.

The baby was developing quite well. It could now happen any day.

Data spent the nights regularly at her place just in case she needed him.

She was no longer just his student. They had become very good friends.

"Data?" her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Could you…be…with me when…the time comes? You know…to…hold my hand," she asked shyly.

Data looked at her in surprise. Had she just asked him to participate in the birth of her child?

"I would be honored."

She gave him her brightest fanged smile. "Thank you. You have no idea how much OUW!"

He was alarmed. "Are you ok?"

"I…believe…it's time," she panted.

Data didn't hesitate a second. He put his arms under her knees and around her back, lifted her up and carried her to sickbay. Dr. Crusher motioned for him to put her down.

He walked over to the special chair and carefully lowered her onto it.

He stepped aside and took her hand. "You may squeeze as hard as you as you need. You cannot hurt me."

Dr. Crusher smiled gently at her. "Breathe deeply. Push when I tell you. Now."

Her grip on his hand tightened to a level that would have crushed his bones had he been human.

Her face was twisted in pain and the sounds she was making were between screaming and growling.

She shouted something in her native tongue, although in a frequency they could hear.

"What did she say?" asked the doctor.

Data was about to translate but thought better of it.

"You may not want to know."

It went on like this for over one hour before the nurse said: "I can see the head. Just one more time."

Katharina did her best and pushed.

"I have it."

The nurse handed the crying, kicking baby to Dr. Crusher who cleaned, scanned it and wrapped it into a blanket before handing it to its exhausted mother.

"Congratulations. It's a healthy little girl."

Katharina looked at her daughter, a small smile playing around her lips. She gently stroked over the short black hair.

"Hello there. Shhhhhhhhhh, don't cry. I'm here."

She looked up at Data. He smiled gently.

"Remarkable," he said with wonder in his voice.

The baby opened its eyes and looked up at them with purple eyes.

"What are you going to call her?"

Katharina into her child's eyes, watching as it wrapped a tiny hand around her finger.

"Violet. Your name is Violet," she told her daughter. Violet cooed happily.

Crusher smiled. "I guess she likes it." She left them alone.

The baby began crying. Katharina slid one arm out of her gown, exposing one breast and started to feed Violet.

"Wow. Someone's very hungry," she said with a smile.

"Indeed."

Once Violet was finished, Katharina redressed.

"You wanna hold her?"

Data nodded and carefully took the bundle into his arms, gently cradling it against his chest.

Violet studied him then made a happy sound.

She played a little with his hand before she let out a heartily yawn and fell asleep, cuddled against him.

He handed the child back to its mother.

"Thank you. It was marvelous."

The other officers came to congratulate and to look at the new passenger.

The baby-vampire brought a smile on each of their faces, even on the captain's who wasn't that comfortable around children.

Data sat in sickbay that night, watching over the sleep of Katharina and the little marvel in her arms.

* * *

**So, there it is. What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Only a few days later Katharina was already out of sickbay. Her body had recovered quickly and Dr. Crusher had been very surprised to find that there were barely any traces that Katharina ever had been pregnant.

At 0900 hours Data rang her door chime.

"Come in!" it came over the intercom.

He entered and saw Katharina and Violet on a blanket on the floor, playing.

"Hi Data," she said with a bright smile.

"Good morning. How are you two today?"

"Fine. Very fine." Violet made a sound that could be considered as agreement.

He kneeled down and gently caressed the baby's face, causing Violet to giggle in delight.

She gripped his hand or rather just one finger with her small hand, holding tight.

Katharina watched them smiling. "She likes you."

Data half-smiled. The thought of this little creature liking him put him into a good mood.

"Did you have breakfast?"

"I did and it's time for some milk now."

She nursed the child and gave it to him as she redressed.

Violet put her arms around his neck, as good as that was possible for her.

"I have an instinctive feeling that she wants you to carry her to bed."

So Data went into the bedroom and carefully put Violet down into her cradle where she was soon asleep.

He went back into the living room and sat down next to Katharina on the floor.

She lay down on her back and stretched. Her shirt rid up, exposing her flat stomach which looked like nothing had happened.

"Your skin is regenerating very fast. No traces of your pregnancy remain," he said and tenderly traced his fingertips over her bare skin for emphasize.

Her reaction, however, surprised him. She flinched and started giggling.

He moved his hand towards her side, earning another shriek of laughter.

"What are you doing?" she asked, clearly confused.

"It would appear that you are ticklish. I am trying to figure out whether you like the sensation or not."

"I don't know," she laughed.

She began squirming violently when he ran his hands in a gentle tap-dance up and down her sides, moving faster and faster until she broke into a hysterical laughing fit.

Her face showed no signs of pain, so he assumed she enjoyed the feeling.

She tried to curl up but he griped her wrists and pinned her firmly but gently down.

He gave her time to catch her breath, still not letting go of her hands.

"What do you think?"

She still looked confused. "It felt…nice but confusing. No one ever did this to me."

Data wasn't surprised any more. The trick with her was to be merciless but gentle. Her former husband apparently had never heard about gentleness or pleasuring her.

He gazed down at her and she returned the look.

Her breathing quieted and her eyes moved down his face and back to his eyes again, a light blush forming on her cheeks.

He tilted his head. "Am I right to assume that you wish to kiss me?"

The blush became darker and she looked away shyly. "Yes, but…I…I don't even know how to kiss. I know it sounds weird considering that I have a child…"

She stopped as he gently cupped her chin to meet his gaze.

"It does not matter. May I teach you?"

She smiled and nodded.

He released her other hand and led her arms around his neck, putting his around her waist.

He tenderly kissed her forehead and her cheek then leaned forward so that they were nose to nose.

He put one hand on the back of her head, gently stroking her with his thumb.

She closed her eyes and sighed with pleasure.

Data took the opportunity and lightly pressed his lips to hers.

Katharina pulled him closer, one hand in his hair.

The kiss lasted for 20 seconds because none of them really needed to breathe.

As she looked at him he saw the change.

Her eyes, which had held a little mist in them, where now coming alive, their ice-blue orbs gleaming and sparkling up at him.

He combed her hair out of her face. "Did you like it?"

She smiled. "Very much. It was beautiful. Are we…a couple now?"

"I believe so."

Her smile grew wider. "Good. Can we do it again?"

Data just bent back down and kissed her, a gesture to which she responded by kissing him back.

* * *

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This is heavy stuff!**

* * *

Data stood in sickbay while Dr. Crusher examined Violet. He had agreed to bring her to her checkup while Katharina had a session with Counselor Troi about her lack of memory.

"Your girlfriend has a very choosy daughter," said the doctor as she handed the crying baby back to him.

As soon as Violet was back in his arms she stopped crying and cuddled against him.

Crusher smiled. "I believe she really likes you."

He let the baby play with his fingers, his particular smile on his lips. "It would appear so."

The doors suddenly opened and Troi and Katharina entered. She was crying, clutching on the Betazoid's arm.

Before any of them could speak, Troi said: "Call the others. This is important."

Data looked at Katharina in concern. He put his free arm around her. "What is wrong?"

She looked up at him with a look in her eyes that was completely alien to him.

"I remember. I remember the time before I got married."

Soon the rest of the senior staff was in sickbay. Violet lay in a bed in the nursery, sleeping.

The counselor looked at Katharina. "We talked about her past. I found a video in an old earth record. It shows her with four other girls, performing an old song on the birthday party of Katharina's human aunt."

"Human aunt?" Riker asked in surprise.

Katharina nodded. She swallowed hard.

"Perhaps I should start with a proper introduction. I am Katharina-Sarina Justitia Meunier. I was born on July 13th 1994 in Paris, France. My parents were Queen Sarah of Puvlagon and the French lawyer Michel Meunier. I had two sisters. Alina, my fraternal twin and 15 minutes younger than me and Katrin, six years younger. My mother fled as my former husband forced the bond on her. She got away before he could finish the ritual. She fled through the magical barrier between our worlds, fell in love with my father and married him a short time later. However, she died shortly after Katrin's birth and my father followed her only three months later. Unlike my two sisters I was born as a half-human hybrid. After our parents' death Alina moved to California to our father's brother and his wife. Katrin and I were assigned to a foster family in Paris."

Her shoulders shook more violently.

"They hit me, abused me, bodily and he…sexually. He took me from when I was six 'til I became 13 1456 times. When I reported it nobody believed me but Katrin and I moved to an orphanage. She soon followed Alina to California. After my fifth attempt to kill myself I was sent to Germany with a new legal guardian. In Munich I met Carolin, Verena, Sorena and Carola, who became my best friends and are the others in the video. Shortly after my arrival the magical council chose us as the Guardians of the Veil. We should make sure that the barrier stayed closed. On our first trip I encountered the other half of my family in Puvlagon. They never liked me. One month before my 15th birthday was my coronation to become crown princess and to get my vampire powers."

She stopped, throwing herself into Data's arms. He stroked her back, encouraging her.

"It never came that far. They threw my friends into a cell and began to prepare the wedding for me and my former husband. I didn't want that. He is a dreadful man and always was. To demonstrate his power and to break me he…executed my friends and forced me to watch. Caro's last wish was for me to sing this song with them one last time. They hanged one after the other. Caro was the last one. When I sang the last line, I was alone. Then I was bonded and never had a mind or will of my own until now."

The other people in the room looked horrified.

"Is that true?" Picard asked.

Troi nodded. "I have checked everything. There is a birth certificate and many records of her life. She was called her school's little prodigy because she was one of their best students. She and her friends were reported missing on June 14th 2009. Weeks later they found the dead bodies of her four friends. Katharina was never found until now."

"I was bitten when I turned 20. He didn't want a bastard as his wife anymore but he also didn't want a mate trapped in the body of a teenage girl."

Katharina clung to Data, crying desperately into his shoulder.

Troi looked at him. "Bring her home and stay with her. Violet is safe here with me and Dr. Crusher. Go, she needs you."

Data nodded and accompanied her to her room. They lay together in her bed, he holding her close.

He kissed the top of her head, knowing that the only thing he could do was holding her.

So he did. After two hours she looked up at him.

"Thanks. Sorry for bothering you."

He cupped her cheek. "You are not bothering me. You do not have to apologize for this. After everything that happened and considering that you remembered everything at once after 355 years of no knowledge your reaction is very understandable and human."

She smiled a teary smile. "I am not human anymore but I really consider that a compliment. Thank you. I…don't know how to manage all of this. My trauma and what about Violet? We can't go back. I don't want to be bonded again or killed and I don't want Violet to suffer like I did."

"I will not leave you. I will be always there if you still wish to be my girlfriend now that you are yourself again."

"Of course I still want to be with you, Data. You were so patient and nice to me. You didn't take advantage of me in my disoriented state of mind. I need you. I…I love you."

Data kissed her lips lightly. "No woman has ever told me that."

"It has to be. The moment we kissed the first time the bond broke down. There is a rule in magic. Every curse can be lifted by a true love's kiss. And besides, I feel it."

He caressed her cheek. "You are aware that I cannot return your feelings?"

She nodded. "I don't care. You have proven that I mean something to you. You treat me with respect and you don't force me to anything. My so-called husband has feelings and treated me like a piece of meat. Your lack of emotions is no problem to me at all."

She kissed him deeply. Now that she remembered her youth she was no longer clueless.

"Thank you. I appreciate this very much. Is there anything I can do for you?"

She looked down and shifted uncomfortably. Her cheeks turned red. "I don't know," she said and Data noticed a strong French accent.

He turned her face to look her in the eye. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

She swallowed. "Data, I don't want you to think you have to do this. It's just; when my ex-husband finds me he will most likely kill me. But there is a way to prevent this. If I find a man who declares me his he can't do anything to me anymore. The problem is that you would have to bond with me. You would not only have to take care of me but of Violet as well. You would have to legally marry me."

"Are you proposing to me?"

"Not if you don't want to. You would be trapped with me for the rest of your life."

"Would that be so bad?"

She sighed. "You don't even know this part of me. I have a lot of issues to work on. I'm not easy to handle."

He put a hand on her cheek. "I am prepared for everything. Do you really wish this?"

She nodded. "I love you. I don't know with whom I'd rather do it than you."

He kissed her. "Tell me what to do, Katharina."

She smirked. "First of all, the people closest to me who speak English call me Rina. I'd like it if you'd call me that."

He half-smiled. "Certainly, Rina."

She sighed and tilted her head to the left, throwing her hair over her left shoulder.

"You need to bite me."

He looked a little shocked. "Does that not hurt?"

She chuckled. "Sure it does but you are the first who cares about the woman's wellbeing. Don't worry. I can take it."

"Rina, I cannot. I am programmed with a strong inhibition to harm any living being."

Rina thought it over. "I believe I expressed this wrong. You don't have to hurt me, but it has to be more than a kiss. Does that sound better to your ethical program?"

"Yes."

He bent and kissed the right side of her neck. After a few more kisses he began to gently nibble and suck on her skin.

Rina gave a strangled squeak and began giggling.

He released her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I should have warned you. The right ear and the right side of the neck are a female vampire's most sensitive areas. It felt…incredible. And it…tickled."

"But you enjoyed it?"

She blushed. "Very."

"What do I have to do now?"

"That's your choice. All that matters is that we…have sex. Can you do me a favor?"

"Certainly."

"When we do this, this is the first time I have sex on my own free will. Please be gentle."

"Of course. I only wish to give you pleasure."

She smiled. "Thanks. Then let's get us started."

She pulled him on top of her, kissing him passionately, her hand buried in his hair and her tongue seeking his.

He held her tightly against him, slowly moving his hands under her shirt. They pulled away as he pulled her tank top over her head and she opened his uniform.

Soon they were both naked. He looked down at her, holding her gaze.

"What do you think?" she asked shyly.

He moved his eyes over her pale skin. She looked fragile, like a china doll.

Data kissed her on the lips and bent down to her right ear. "You are beautiful."

She kissed his cheek and sniffed. "Thanks. No one ever said that to me."

"It is true." Before she could respond he trailed his tongue over her earlobe, causing her to moan softly.

He continued this on her neck, down to her breasts.

He looked at her face as he gently licked her nipple before lightly pulling on it with his lips.

She gasped and moaned. Her eyes closed and her lips parted.

He did the same on the other side then moved back to her mouth.

She responded eagerly to the kiss, moving her hands over his torso.

Data kissed his way down, between her breasts to her navel. He dipped his tongue into it, eliciting a small chuckle.

It died on her lips as his mouth found her clit. She cried out, gripping the sheets.

Her back arched. He griped her hips and began to tease her clit and surrounding areas.

He sped up his movements making her squirm.

"Data, please…I can't…take it…any longer," she panted.

He positioned himself over her. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life. Please make me yours."

He thrust his hips forward and entered her. She was very wet so there was barely any resistance.

He moved slowly in and out of her while he kissed her ear and neck.

His hand moved between them, stroking her clit.

Her muscles tightened and her breathing became more rapidly. She was very close now.

She gasped. "Data, I…I'm scared. This never happened to me before."

He kissed her reassuringly. "You do not have to be scared. Let go and enjoy it."

She closed her eyes tightly while he was still thrusting into her and rubbing her clitoris.

He felt her clench around him and quiver.

She cried out, her short fingernails digging into his skin as she reached orgasm.

He waited until the last spasms subsided then pulled out slowly and lay down next to her.

She took her time to catch her breath. When she opened her eyes he saw that she was crying.

"Thank you. This was amazing. I've never thought it would be so wonderful."

He tenderly wiped her tears away. "You are welcome. I am glad you enjoyed it. Are we bonded now?"

She cuddled closer. "Bonded for the eternity, _mera majochnochek_," she whispered against his lips.

He smiled. _Mera majochnochek_ – Puvlagonian for _my husband_.

"Sleep now, Rina. It is late. I will not let any harm come to you or your daughter."

She grinned. "_Our_ daughter, you mean. She already accepts you as her father."

Data kissed her gently. "This is more than an android could ever hope for. Thank you."

She yawned. "You are welcome."

"I am only going to get Violet. I believe she can sleep here with us now."

She smiled and nodded. He redressed and went to sickbay for their baby. Violet was awake and very happy to see him. He carried her to her cradle where she was soon asleep.

Data looked over to Rina who too was sleeping. He removed his shoes and took his place behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed the top of her head.

"Sleep well, my wife."


	6. Chapter 6

Four years later:

Although Data didn't have feelings, he was the closest to being happy that he could.

He and Rina were now legally married by federation law. As she was born on earth she was considered a federation citizen.

After the magical council had heard that she was back to her normal self they had found new courage and got the situation in Puvlagon under control.

The Oracle, the head of the council, had performed the ceremony to give Rina her full powers. After she had refused the throne her cousin Zora had taken the lead as the Puvlagonian queen.

Rina had graduated from the ship's school and decided that she would following in her father's footsteps and become a lawyer once Violet was old enough.

Said girl sat in his lap, enjoying as he stroked her shoulder length black hair.

Violet knew that he wasn't her biological father but didn't care. For her he was family.

Rina was out with Dr. Crusher, working on her personal relationships. Soon he would have to leave for duty. Counselor Troi had volunteered to bring the child to children's deck.

The door chime rang. "Come in."

The Betazoid entered with a smile. "Hello, Data. Hello, Violet. Are you ready to go, Sweetie?"

Violet looked at him. "Can't I stay with you?" she asked him.

Data shook his head. "I am sorry but the bridge is no place for a little girl."

Violet pouted. He thought quickly.

"Would it be alright if I read you a bedtime story tonight?"

A pair of purple eyes lit up. "You'd do that?"

He nodded and was rewarded with a big smile. Violet hugged him fiercely than jumped of his lap and took the counselor's hand.

"Goodbye. I love you, Daddy."

"Goodbye, Little one."

He nodded to Troi before the doors slid shut.

Data straightened his shirt then made his way to the bridge.

THE END


End file.
